A Few Months and a New Year
by ALargeBear
Summary: When Honoka found something to put her mind to there wasn't any way to stop her, Umi knew that. She just didn't know how much it could hurt, or how happy it could make her.


**October 1st**

Umi couldn't complain about her life so far. She had graduated high school and college, lucked into a teaching job at Otonokizaka directly out of school, kept in touch with all of her friends and family, and lived happily in a shared apartment with her high school sweetheart. Umi's life had been easy. So when she's confronted with one of Honoka's impulsive and seemingly not so well thought out ideas, she felt she had every right to be surprised.

"What do you mean you got another job?" Umi's rough question carried throughout the apartment from her spot on the sofa. She had a warm mug of tea in her hands as her eyes followed a pacing Honoka in their living room.

"I saw a shop close by with a help wanted sign and I want some extra money for the end of the year," Honoka answered. She shoved her arms through a light jacket and stopped at the far end of the sofa to face Umi.

"And you have to start tonight?" Umi sipped at her tea, her leveled gaze never once leaving Honoka's.

Honoka scratched her neck. "They said I needed to if I wanted the job."

"Why didn't you ask me first?" Umi's voice was filled with pent up frustrations and budding annoyance. She could bite back the anger for now. Years of being with Honoka had prepared her for these types of things. "This is kind of a big deal, you know?"

"Well, I just told you, right?" Honoka replied sheepishly, shirking back at Umi's hardening stare. She again began pacing back and forth. "It just kind of happened. It's not going to be permanent or anything."

"What do you need the money for?" Umi asked. Rent and monthly bills had always been paid on time, and they even had a small amount of spending money each month between each other. There was always room for more, but Umi couldn't see why Honoka was so eager about picking up a second job.

"That's a secret." Honoka winked with a broad smile.

Umi felt her blood pressure rise, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She could give Honoka the benefit of the doubt for now. "Well, how long are you planning on keeping this job for? I don't want to see you getting caught up in this and overworking yourself."

"Just until the end of the year. Then I'll go back to just working at my parents'," Honoka said, walking around the back of the sofa and wrapping her arms around Umi's neck.

"Is this going to be every night?" Umi reached a hand up and grabbed at Honoka's forearm, leaning back into the loose embrace.

"Every day but Sunday," Honoka mumbled, leaning down and planting a kiss on the top of Umi's head. "But it's just a couple of months."

Umi felt something akin to anxiety work it's way into the pit of her stomach, but she shook her head and brushed it off, squeezing harder onto Honoka's arm. "We won't be able to spend much time together, then."

"It sucks, I know," Honoka said, her voice trembled and her arms tightened. "It's not that long, though."

"Can't you just tell me what you need the money for. It'd make this easier for me," Umi asked, some of her fears leaking out in her meek voice.

"Didn't I already tell you, it's a secret."

Umi sighed and rolled her head back, looking up at Honoka's ever-smiling face and determined eyes. She knew that look, and she knew she wasn't going to win this. "Just make sure you don't overwork yourself, please."

"I'll be fine. When have I ever done something like that?" Honoka said, not instilling a whole lot of confidence. She leaned her head down and placed a quick kiss on Umi's lips. "I've gotta go soon."

"I wish you wouldn't do this." Umi let go of Honoka's arm and sank back into the couch cushions as Honoka pulled away.

"I know it's going to be a little lonely, and I'm going to miss spending time with you every night," Honoka did her best to reassure before walking toward the door. "It's just a little job for a couple of months. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I guess you're right," Umi mumbled. She pushed the growing anxiety and fears to the side for now. They wouldn't do her any good to dwell on at this point, Honoka had already made up her mind on this.

Honoka slid on her shoes and pulled the door open. "Love you Umi."

"I love you too, Honoka," Umi called out with a wave and smile that was quickly returned.

With a subtle click, the door closed and Honoka left. In the silence, Umi sat and listened to Honoka's thudding footsteps grow quieter and quieter until there was nothing left but the total quiet of the apartment. Umi felt strange sitting alone. The silence that she was so used to in her younger days now felt stifling. Had she grown so accustomed to Honoka's presence that a night without her felt so empty? Umi brushed the feelings off. They had been in love for years now, it was only normal that she'd feel a bit of loneliness, she convinced herself.

Umi set her now empty mug down on the nearby table and picked up her current book. Flipping through the pages, she arrived at where she left off. The silence setting a good backdrop that she would normally never be afforded with Honoka around. She felt herself being lost in the book, as she normally did. A quiet room allowed her to become fully engrossed in whatever world the book was showing her.

An hour went by and she turned another page, she almost expected Honoka to come and distract her with some inane question or a big show of affection. It was their usual routine in moments where Umi looked for some peace and quiet. But it never came. Her eyes began wandering from the words on the page and searching out the room, almost hoping to have Honoka jump out with a big hug saying it was all just a joke. The quiet calm was such a departure from the apartment's usual warmth. Umi had always asked for some respite from Honoka's energy now and then, she just hadn't expected it to come like this.

Her focus had been completely broken. Umi set the book back down on the table, leaning back into the sofa with a long held sigh. It was only going to be a couple of months, she could handle that much. She kept repeating over and over in her head that things would be alright. She felt like a kid for being so attached to Honoka, she was a grown woman, she could deal with not being able to see Honoka every single night.

She just hadn't expected her home to seem so drab.

* * *

 **November 1st**

The note on the fridge from Honoka was all that Umi got to see of her today.

 _Had to go in early today sorry. I Love You._

She read the note over and over a few times before crumpling it and tossing it onto the counter. It was the first time since Honoka started that they wouldn't at least get to spend a few minutes together. A loneliness that had become more common the past month took root. Umi couldn't brush it off anymore, she had accepted the feeling. But she could at least bring herself to bite down any of the growing sense of rejection, Umi had faith in Honoka after all.

There was some leftover soup in the fridge that she had made for Honoka a few days ago. Umi couldn't bring herself to make anything else and stuck the bowl in the microwave. The hum of the microwave was interrupted by the buzzing of Umi's phone in her pocket. She took a quick glance at the caller before answering.

"Hello, Nozomi," Umi said, leaning back into the kitchen counter.

"How are you, Umi?" Nozomi's voice was a little grainy from the other side of the phone.

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you?"

"I'm doing just fine. I just wanted to call and say thanks for coming last night."

"Of course. I had a lot of fun." Umi cracked a smile, the droning of the microwave still humming in the background.

"I wish you would have dressed up, though. Everyone else did."

"I had plenty of fun without dressing up, thank you."

"But don't you think a sexy archer outfit would have been perfect? It was a Halloween party after all."

Umi could just picture Nozomi's smirk and did her best to fight back her growing blush. "If that's all this call was about I'm hanging up."

"Sorry, sorry," Nozomi relented, Umi let out a sigh. "I just wanted to know if you had a good time last night."

"I already said I did." The microwave beeped, Umi pressed the phone against her shoulder to take out the bowl and carry it out to the table in front of the sofa.

"I know you did." Umi could hear the exasperation in Nozomi's voice. "But you seemed a little lonely last night."

Umi sputtered, dropping her spoon back into the bowl with a loud crash and spilling some soup onto the table. "I'm fine."

"So how is Honoka doing. It's too bad she couldn't make it last night, she almost never misses our get togethers."

"She's been busy," Umi answered, the shift in the conversation catching her off guard. She took a second to recompose herself and looked about the apartment. Still empty. It wouldn't do any good to think about.

"You did mention something about her getting another job."

"Yeah, and she has been really busy lately. As soon as she gets back from working at her parents' she heads straight out to her second job." Umi found her answer spilling out, offering a bit of release for some closely held feelings.

"Do you ever get lonely?"

Umi wondered how Nozomi had this ability to make people open up. Even when she knew it was coming, Umi still found it hard not to answer. "It's only normal to get lonely when we don't see each other as often. She works every day except Sunday, and even then she sleeps all day so we don't get to spend much time together. I wish she wouldn't do it, but what am I supposed to do?"

"Have you told Honoka about this?"

"It's only going to be a few more months. I can handle it," Umi answered. She took a sip of her soup, the flavors were oddly dull, she was sure that she had seasoned it properly.

"A lot can change in a few months, Umi," Nozomi advised. "We both know how Honoka can get when she sets her mind on something."

"Of course I know," Umi responded with a huff. Some old thoughts of Honoka's over-eager nature spilling into her mind, not all of them had ended well. "I appreciate your concern Nozomi, but I think everything will be fine. I might feel a little lonely now, but I trust Honoka knows what she's doing." Umi found herself struggling with the last bit.

Nozomi sighed. "Whatever you say Umi. If you ever need help with anything, I'm always available you know." Umi heard another voice over the phone. "I've gotta go Umi. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Nozomi."

With a click, the call ended. Umi couldn't shake the small bit of irritation she felt anytime Nozomi would pick and prod at her. It felt like a mini interrogation that she would never be able to get out of. Though maybe what Nozomi was telling her had a small kernel of truth to it. That budding loneliness had started to develop, and maybe it wasn't just loneliness anymore. Maybe there was a deeper feeling to it. If Umi had to put it into words, she might say it almost felt like rejection.

Umi shook her head and dismissed the idea, choosing instead to focus on the rapidly cooling soup in front of her. Those thoughts weren't going to make the feelings magically disappear. But she couldn't help herself and feel that maybe trust and hope in Honoka weren't going to be enough. Loneliness tended to breed other emotions, even if Umi tried to shake them off.

* * *

 **December 1st**

It had been a while since Umi had company over. So when Kotori and Hanayo called to meet up she jumped at the chance. Catching up with friends was always been something Kotori loved, so Umi knew she couldn't say no. It was a good chance to reminisce and have a nice night with close friends. Anything at this point to make the apartment feel less empty.

"So how have you two been? We haven't seen each other since the Halloween party," Umi asked from her spot on a nearby chair with a glass of recently uncorked wine in her hand. Kotori and Hanayo sitting opposite her on the nearby sofa.

"Things at work have been so crazy," Kotori answered with an exasperated sigh, taking a quick sip of her drink. "I'm trying to get some new winter designs finished, but we've got deadlines coming up and everyone's really stressed. I don't know how much more of it I can take before I explode."

"That sounds rough," Umi added.

"That's not even the worst part. Since I'm one of the newer hires, I have to work twice as hard just to get my designs looked at." Kotori slumped back into the sofa, her shoulders going slack. "At least I got this job. It's stressful, but I really do love it."

Umi gave a warm smile that Kotori returned before shifting her attention over to Hanayo. "What about you Hanayo. You're still working at that idol production company, right?"

"Yes I am," Hanayo said, timidly sipping at her drink. "I actually recently got put in charge of one of the new up and coming idols. She's really great and it's been a really fun experience for me too." Hanayo chuckled. "Even if it is a little stressful."

"That's wonderful, Hanayo," Umi cheered. "I know she'll love you, and you'll be a great manager."

"Isn't it great," Kotori cut in. "Hanayo knows so much about idols. I know she'll make that girl a star in no time."

"I-I'm not so sure about that." Hanayo turned her head to the side, her cheeks a bright shade of red. "A-Anyways, what about you Umi. Are your students being good this year?"

"My classes are all wonderful this year," Umi answered, crossing one leg over the other. "There are a few slackers here and there, but it's not anything I can't handle."

"Well, you've had someone training you for it ever since we were kids," Kotori added. Getting a small giggle from Hanayo.

Umi rolled her eyes. "Trust me, none of these kids are as bad as Honoka was. I'm not even sure if I could deal with a second one."

Hanayo stifled her laughter and took a few quick glances around the room. "Speaking of Honoka. How is she? We haven't seen her in a while."

"Yeah, the only time we really talk is through text. She doesn't answer my calls much either," Kotori said, eyes downturned. "I know she got that second job. Has she really been that busy?" she asked, turning toward Umi.

"She's been very busy," Umi answered, gripping tighter at the glass in her hand, her frustration on the brink of boiling over. "I don't get to see her very much either."

"Is everything alright, Umi?" Kotori sat up and leaned in closer, her eyes softening.

Umi looked between her two friends, both offering as much sympathy and care as they could. She could feel whatever walls she had been building up crumbling away. "I-I just don't really know what to do," She babbled out, tears beginning to cloud her vision.

"It's alright, Umi," Hanayo said softly.

"Are things not going well with Honoka?" Kotori asked, setting her glass down and placing a comforting hand on Umi's shoulder.

"I just don't know what to do anymore." Umi did her best to stifle more tears, but it wasn't enough. She always figured that Honoka would be the only one to see her like this, so weak and vulnerable. Kotori and Hanayo's words were nice, but they couldn't replace what she wanted. "Sometimes I think she doesn't even care about leaving every day. She just smiles like she always has when she walks out that door. Does she not realize how lonely it is for me not to see her every day? I'm supposed to be the strong one and trust her. I'm the one who should be handling this better. I know that. But it's like she doesn't even care about how I feel."

"I-I don't think Honoka would do something like that," Hanayo meekly said, taking up a spot on the other side of Umi, offering her own reassuring grip for Umi.

"I'm sure that Honoka has a reason for all of this," Kotori whispered, rubbing her hand gently up and down Umi's back.

"I don't care what her reason is," Umi cried, wiping more tears from her eyes. "I just want to know if she even cares anymore."

"Well, what do you want to do Umi?" Kotori asked.

"What do you mean?" Umi looked up, Hanayo and Kotori's faces were just inches from her own.

"If you aren't happy with how things are," Hanayo trailed off turning to Kotori.

"What do you want to do about Honoka?" Kotori mumbled, her voice barely above a whisper, she hated what she was saying.

"She said that we're going to spend Christmas together," Umi answered, sniffling. "I'm going to wait till then to decide."

"I'm sure everything will be fine Umi," Hanayo reassured.

"You and I both know that Honoka wouldn't do anything to hurt you on purpose, right?" Kotori questioned, Umi nodded. "I know how much she loves you, so just hold on, alright?

"Thanks you two." Umi looked up, smiling despite the dry tears on her cheek and the red in her eyes.

"You can always come to us if you feel lonely, Umi. We don't mind."

With that Umi was able to calm down, letting the night drift back into the casual conversation and reminiscing that it had begun with. It was a nice change of pace. The apartment was filled with lovely memories of friends and family that had felt so out of place during the months of emptiness. It was warm and inviting, it felt like it used to. Something that Umi hadn't felt in her own home since this whole ordeal started.

As the night wound down Hanayo and Kotori said their goodbyes, leaving Umi in a smiling and happy mood as she ushered them out the door. As soon as the door clicked shut and the lights had been flicked off, Umi realized she was still alone. She didn't bother with the glasses on the table, figuring it wasn't worth the effort. Instead, she headed straight for her bedroom.

She didn't bother with the light, there wasn't anything she wanted to see anyway. Shedding her clothes she slid under the cool sheets. It had become her new normal. Falling asleep without the woman she loved right beside her. It lacked the subtle contentment that was so common when Honoka laid beside her. She hated it. But Christmas was only a few weeks away, she could give Honoka at least that long. Though she knew it wouldn't be easy.

* * *

 **December 25th**

Christmas day had really been everything that Umi had wanted. She woke up in Honoka's arms and was greeted with an I love you to start off her day. They shared breakfast together and were able to swap stories with each other about everything they had missed. Lunch was spent together on the sofa, both of them relishing in the feeling of just being together, not wanting to be separated for even the shortest of time. After lunch, the day was spent lounging around in much of the same way, a few gifts were exchanged here and there, but Umi just took this opportunity to bask in Honoka's presence that she had missed so much.

Dinner had been an informal smattering of whatever they could scrounge up. Neither of them had much time prior to buy anything special, so the meal was a mismatch of different leftovers and whatever else they could find, but Umi didn't mind. And she knew Honoka would be content as long as there was enough of whatever they were eating. It was very much a Christmas dinner that Umi would expect from Honoka after so many years, but she loved it all the same.

"Today was great, wasn't it?" Honoka asked, snuggling up alongside Umi on the sofa. A random movie playing on the television as their day wound down to a close.

"It really was," Umi answered, leaning her head onto Honoka's,

"I can't wait to finally get back to this every day," Honoka mumbled, shifting in just a little closer. "I miss snuggling up to my Umi."

Umi blushed faintly and licked her dry lips. Even after so long, Honoka's straightforward affection could still catch her off guard. "Well, you only have a few days left to work right?" There was a small bit of apprehension in Umi's voice. The feelings of the past couple months tried to resurface, but Umi couldn't let that happen now. With Honoka right next to her, things were fine.

"Yep, only until the end of the year. Then I'm back to only working at my parent's and getting to be with you every day."

"Good."

The movie continued to play and Umi couldn't stop herself from falling deeper and deeper into Honoka. She debated on whether or not she should tell Honoka how she felt. The loneliness and anxieties had been so pronounced that it seemed to important to let pass by. But Honoka never seemed to have any of those fears, and it may just ruin this already wonderful day. Umi told herself it wasn't worth it.

Honoka's phoned buzzed, snapping the couple out of their small trance. Honoka groaned and let out a few choice words as she rolled off of Umi and swiped her phone off of the table. Umi let her go, resigning herself to sitting and watching Honoka pace about.

"Hello." Umi could hear the exasperation in Honoka's voice. "Oh, hi… but you said I've got the day off… can't you find someone else to fill in? I'm a little busy right now… Fine, I'll be there in a little bit."

"Who was that Honoka?" Umi asked sternly and pointed, she could put a few things together from what she heard, and she did not like it.

Honoka flinched, turning to look at a glaring Umi. "It was work."

"What was it about?" Umi got up from the sofa and was doing her best to keep her composure, not wanting to ruin the night too soon.

"Someone got sick and they asked me to cover for them." Honoka rubbed the back of her neck, eyes wandered around the apartment.

"And you said yes?" The question was more of a statement, Umi already knew the answer.

"I'm so so sorry Umi. But they need someone to fill in, and I can't really turn them down." Honoka finished with her hands clasped together and a small bow.

"So we finally get a day together and you decide you'd rather go work," Umi spat out bitterly. She couldn't hide it any longer. Months of frustration, loneliness, and anxieties had all bubbled to the surface.

"It's not like I want to, Umi," Honoka pleaded, picking her head up to meet Umi's eyes.

"Then why say yes! Why not just turn them down?" Umi's words were spilling out, each one with more edge than the last.

"They needed someone to fill in." Honoka turned her head to the side.

"Just go. It's obvious what's more important to you." Umi could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks. She didn't want to cry, but she couldn't stop herself now.

"Umi please it's-"

"Do you know how lonely it's been without having you around, Honoka? I tried to stay strong and deal with it, but I just can't anymore. And when we do finally get a day together, you just go running off back to work without a care in the world. It's like you never stopped to care about how I felt about any of this." Umi wiped her face, tears and snot rubbing off onto her sleeve. "When you go, just don't come back."

The words hung in the air, even surprising Umi herself with the harshness of them. Honoka stood and stared, her own tears forming as she hung her head. Umi couldn't bring herself to say anymore, she didn't know what she could possibly say to help this.

Honoka fumbled around the room, gathering up her coat and shambling toward the door. She muttered a few sorries and other different apologies as she stumbled out with her head down. The door slid open, Honoka never looked back. The door slowly closing behind her with an almost inaudible click.

Umi didn't wipe her eyes, instead, she let the tears slide down her face and fall unceremoniously onto the ground below, forming tiny puddles that she couldn't even see clearly through her own clouded vision. The day had been ruined if Umi hadn't been sure of it before than it was obvious now. She wasn't sure if this had ruined their relationship entirely. She could count on one hand how many fights they had over the many years, none of them had ever been this serious. They were almost always dumb squabbles over not having a certain dinner or Honoka not doing something Umi had asked. She knew she had never said anything she had so immediately regretted.

* * *

 **December 31st**

Umi had always found New Year's Eve television to be a little uninteresting. Have a few celebrities on and ask few questions, maybe do a little singing or dancing for the crowd. Maybe throw in a few shots of some large crowds along with it. Continue this for an entire night and you had was predictable and safe programming that anyone could enjoy. It wasn't something Umi had ever really/had much interest in. Lying alone on a sofa, wrapped in a blanket, and denying all of her friends request to spend time together didn't help much either.

The entire week leading up to this had been a regret filled stupor. She knew what she did was excessive, Honoka hadn't deserved to be kicked out. It was a childish and overly emotional thing to do that Umi felt was entirely too far for her. Even with what she was feeling, even with the continued feelings of rejection and loneliness. Honoka hadn't deserved all that, at least Umi was trying to convince herself she hadn't.

She wanted to be the first to apologize, it would have been the right thing to do after all. But Honoka had just left. There wasn't any attempt to come back or try and convince Umi to stay. As Umi's regret still continued piling up, she couldn't shake the feeling that maybe this was something that Honoka wanted. Why else wouldn't she have at least tried to come back? It was that stinging feeling of being left behind that had control of Umi. She felt like crying again.

Her phone on the table kept buzzing, she tried to ignore it. They had already talked and Umi had already declined all of their invitations. She wasn't sure if any of them even knew about what had happened. The phone's screen kept lighting up with new message after new message. She didn't want to see what they were saying. What if Honoka were involved? That wasn't something she was sure she could deal with.

The incessant buzzing continued and Umi relented, snatching her phone off the table. There was a whole slew of new messages. Most of them were inane New Year's greetings and well wishes. A few jokes from Nico, Rin, and Nozomi were peppered throughout. She read through more and more, stopping at the first message from Honoka to the group.

 _Sorry you guys im not going to be able to come to the party tonight._

A flood of messages followed with questions and sadness. Umi felt her heart sink, wondering if it was her fault that Honoka hadn't been able to go. She never wanted to be responsible for Honoka distancing herself from friends, Umi wasn't sure she could deal with that kind of realization. Another few messages buzzed before Honoka sent another.

 _I really want to go but im busy_

Umi's face scrunched up in reflex, something akin to resentment bubbling up. If Honoka was busy that only meant one thing to Umi, she must have been working again. After everything that happened and even on New Year's, Honoka was still so stuck on it. Umi switched her phone to silent and tossed it back onto the table. She pulled her blanket in tighter, the faint glow of the tv and the dim lighting of a nearby lamp were making her painfully aware of just how empty it was.

A loud knock at the door pulled Umi's attention, but she did her best to ignore it. She sank further into the sofa, focusing on everything but the sound. It was probably some door to door salesperson looking for a quick sell.

The knocking grew louder and more incessant. Umi grumbled and rolled out of her small cocoon.

The sound only grew louder and louder as Umi unlatched the lock on the door and pulled it open. Cold winter air rushed in and Umi shivered, finally getting a look at the culprit.

"Hi, Umi."

Umi blinked. "What are you doing here, Honoka?" The question just rolled out, some resentment accidentally leaking out.

Honoka flinched. "I wanted to see you."

Umi looked her up and down. Honoka's hair was disheveled and clothes seemed to be put on haphazardly. She tried to find something to say, but couldn't trust that whatever came out wouldn't be another tirade of regretful words.

"Can I come in? It's really cold out here," Honoka said.

Umi nodded, turning back inside with Honoka following close behind. As the door latched closed, Umi turned around to face Honoka, her coat already tossed to the side and shoes already off.

"Why didn't you go to the party with everyone else?" Umi asked. "I figured you'd just be out working again."

"I had to come see you Umi," Honoka answered, forcing her widest smile.

"So now you want to see me?" Umi asked, surprised at her own venom. It wasn't what she wanted, she had to apologize.

Honoka took a few steps closer, her smile dropped and her eyes widened. "Umi I'm really sorry. I know I messed up, but I'm really sorry."

"You just want me to forget about what happened? You know I really thought you forgot about me." Umi didn't want this, but her tears started to well up.

"I never forgot about you Umi, honest," Honoka pleaded. "Just let me explain."

"Explain what?" Honoka shirked back, Umi felt the tears roll down. "Explain how you left every day with a smile. Explain how the one full day we got together you went off to work anyway. Explain why I felt like you completely forgot about me."

"Umi, listen. Just wait a second," Honoka placated, she stuck a hand in her pants pocket and fumbled around.

"I've been waiting for months Honoka. I'm sick of it."

"Wait, Umi." Honoka clumsily yanked her hand out of her pocket. A small box falling out and onto the floor, sliding and bouncing in front of Umi's feet.

Umi glanced at Honoka whose head was buried in her hands, muttering quietly to herself. She bent down and picked up the small dark box at her feet.

The box was small and dark, the velvet exterior smooth and soft to Umi's touch. With a small flick, she popped it opened.

Umi's eyes were instantly drawn to the lustrous gold band that shone even in the dim lighting of the apartment. Atop the band sat a large diamond, it reflected the light into a myriad of colors and glimmered extravagantly.

"H-Honoka what is this?" Umi swallowed hard and brought a hand up to her mouth. The tears were still coming, not all in frustration anymore.

"It's what I was working for," Honoka answered, moving in closer.

"Why?" Umi whispered.

"Because you deserve the best, Umi." Honoka closed the box and took it out of Umi's hands.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Honoka kneeled down on one knee and looked up into Umi's eyes. "I know I messed up, and I know you might not forgive me. But I've always loved you Umi, and I always will. That won't change."

Months of frustration and built-up anger dissipated in a single instant. Umi could see the earnest smile plastered across Honoka's face and the regret in her eyes. She knew Honoka to well to know that everything she said was the straightforward truth, just like everything else Honoka ever did.

"I really really do love you, Umi. So…" Honoka slowly reopened the box, looking up at Umi with as much care and passion as she could muster. Umi blushed, doing all she could to just hold herself together for a little longer. "Will you marry me, Umi?"

Umi smiled, she could only nod, not trusting her voice.

Honoka took the ring from its cushion and took one of Umi's hands, placing the ring gently onto her finger.

"It's beautiful." Umi admired the ring, her vision clouded. The extravagance was unnatural to her, and it was obviously more expensive than either of them could normally afford. "You didn't have to get something so expensive."

Honoka lifted off of her knee and wrapped her arms Umi's waist, pulling into a warm embrace. "When I said you deserve the best Umi. I meant it."

The sensible side of Umi wanted to protest, but she couldn't argue with having Honoka back in her arms. "I'm really sorry Honoka."

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong." Honoka rested her forehead on Umi's. "I'm the one who screwed up."

"I overreacted."

"Well, none of that matters now." Umi wanted to protest but was silenced by a quick kiss. "Because I have a beautiful fiance who I'm going to spend the rest of my life with."

The loud explosions of distant fireworks could be heard, and the cheers from the tv filtered into the apartment.

"We missed it," Honoka said with a giggle, face still inches from Umi's.

Umi wrapped her arms loosely around Honoka's neck, taking one last peek at her beautiful new ring. "That's too bad."

They both pulled in closer, lips meeting in a long sought after moment for the both of them. Months of held feelings and desires spilling into a single affectionate display. Honoka broke away first, resting her forehead back onto Umi's.

"Happy New Year, Umi." Honoka smiled, stealing another quick kiss.

Umi chuckled. "I love you, Honoka."


End file.
